


Comment on From Out of the Dark

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: Not everyone reading BladeBuddy's SkyBunny fics knows the author. Or Gladio converts a SkyPrincess fan.





	Comment on From Out of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Written in the Stars(courge)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572260) by [notaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse). 



> This will absolutely only make sense after reading notaverse's "Written in the Star(scourge)".

Before Night fell, I was a staunch SkyPrincess fan, but after the lights came back on for BBP I started reading your stories because you were one of the few authors still writing Shards fandom, and then you were one of the few writing ace/aro characters (even if it was SkyBunny) and I didn't know anyone could do that!

On your 100th fic, I've finally got brave enough to comment! As a SkyPrincess (or just Princess, I guess, these days) fan, I was so nervous near the end when they started talking about her "crush" back during Vol. 3 - because everyone knows you only ship SkyBunny and this one wasn't tagged as any exception - and then I probably screamed out loud when it wasn't leading to unrequited romance but a mutual coming out as aro(ace). (Everyone is ace!) She doesn't "see the appeal" of sex or romance and he talks about realising that romance was "just the story everyone told" and that you could enjoy the story without wanting to live like that. 

And that, of course, only makes sense as the culmination of their completely non-romantic but very supportive friendship in the background of this story that is everything this ex-SkyPrincess (Princess?) fan could want. You write a pirate who sometimes (often?) gets exasperated with the princess, particularly in the sections set still during the novels, but who stands behind her when she does finally pick up the reigns of history, who supports her even when she doesn't expect him to. Maybe it's because I'm ace myself but these days I actually prefer this kind of SkyPrincess, where she knows she can call on him (for advice or when you need something stolen!) but he also clearly trusts her to rule well / make good decisions. So much better than the distrust and insults we actually get in the novels! (My younger self thought that was *so* romantic, but my younger self thought I was allo... ) 

I remember not liking the bunny much back when I was reading the novels. She was so mean to the princess! She'd lost her husband and her father and her country and now she's being asked to make choices that might doom or save the entire world! (Hard to believe Shards was written pre-Night, sometimes, right?) But reading this, even with how little your bunny tends to say, I think I understood better that her sarcastic comments were less romantic rivalry (like the novels seemed to imply) and more that she just expects better from a young woman with that much power and responsibility and doesn't see the point in softening that. 

(And of course, that she expects more integrity from the pirate is absolutely essential to their partnership here and why they work so well together. You've written a lot of stories that hint that what they want from each other isn't what either of them were taught they should want from a partner but here's it's very explicit as he wrestles with how much he values her but without a shared language of "romance" to communicate that. I usually skip sex scenes, yes, even yours, but I didn't skip the 'romance roleplay' SkyBunny one at the end of this story. Somehow, it never started reading like every other sex scene I read before I realised I didn't have to. I laughed when they abruptly broke character to hash out where the scene is going part way through -- and then she takes the pause to just quickly get herself off and the rest of their 'scene' is just them talking it through, and it works because the point is them communicating that care and interest in each other and arousal is just something getting in the way. That's *definitely* not the story everyone tells!)

I really hope your friend is still out there and that he finds his way back to you soon!

Once again, thank you for writing this!


End file.
